Billy Garcia
Billy Garcia is a contestant from Survivor: Cook Islands and frequent guest on RHAP. Bio Virgilio "Billy" Garcia was born in New York and moved to Miami when he was seven years old. He began studying karate, judo and wrestling at age 12. While lying sick in bed when he was 15, he heard the song "Juke Box Hero" on the radio and began to entertain the idea of becoming a rock and roll musician. He saved his lunch money and eventually bought his first electric guitar. When he was 22 years old, Garcia sold most of his belongings and returned to New York to pursue a career in music. While playing in several local bands, Garcia was also pursuing a career in wrestling and, in 1997, won a silver medal at the Amateur Athletic Union Wrestling National Championships. Garcia is currently a heavy metal guitarist and songwriter with the band Forsakken. He also continues to pursue professional wrestling under the name "Spanish Fly." He previously worked as a manager of a video store, a club bouncer and a music store sales representative. He attended the Borough of Manhattan Community College. He is a former U.S. Marine. Garcia is trained in the martial arts. His hobbies include playing guitar, wrestling, karate, softball and judo. He is most proud of winning his AAU National Championship medal. His hero is Kurt Angle for winning an Olympic gold medal in wrestling with a broken neck.Garcia currently resides in New York. His birth date is April 22, 1970. Billy competed on the ethnicity-based Cook Islands, where he was part of the Aitu tribe made up entirely of Latin American contestants. He was voted out second after his tribe threw an Immunity Challenge to get rid of him. However, he "went out with a bang," after declaring he had fallen in love with fellow contestant Candice Woodcock. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: May 8, 2010Survivor Gamer Ken Hoang & Billy Garcia on Candice Billy first came on the podcast after the twelfth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He talked specifically about the elimination of his Cook Islands castmate and former love interest Candice Woodcock. Second Appearance: September 29, 2011Can John Cochran Avoid Getting “Billy Garcia-ed” by Ozzy? Billy returned a few seasons later after the third episode of Survivor: South Pacific to talk about how John Cochran can avoid the same fate he suffered at the hands of Ozzy. They discuss a number of topics, included: *What does Billy Garcia think of Brandon Hantz, the comparison people make between Brandon Hantz and Uncle Russell, and Russell Hantz’s recent Twitter activity? *How is Ozzy Lusth and the Savaii alliance holding back John Cochran and what might happen to our Cochran if Ozzy sticks around? *Have we cracked the 30 Rock-Survivor Code? *Why has Jeff Probst been picking on John Cochran so much? Third Appearance: March 28, 2013Asking Marty Piombo ‘Where the Heck is Brenda?’ on Survivor Billy made a surprise appearance during the episode 7 recap of Survivor: Caramoan as the "Easter Billy," a take-off on his characters from the RHAPpy Holidays special (see below). He discussed with Rob which Survivor contestants are getting chocolate eggs and which are getting rotten eggs this season. Fourth Appearance: October 10, 2013Abi-Maria Gomes on Survivor Blood vs Water’s Wildest Tribal Yet Billy appeared on the voicemails section of the recap podcast after episode 4 of Survivor: Blood vs. Water to take listener voicemails and analyze Survivor social media with Rob. Other Appearances and Facts *Billy has made several other appearances on the podcast as a variety of different characters. He has appeared on every RHAPpy Holidays podcast as either "Billy Claus," "Santa Billy," or "Darth Billy." *Billy also showed up on Reality Game Masters as "Napoleon Billyparte," sending eliminated contestants off the show while dressed in a military outfit. *Billy made several recorded appearances during the "7 UP Original" parody during the South Pacific podcasts and plugging TRUQ 108 on the podcast "NOW! That’s What I Call Survivor Music: Volume 1". *Billy has often been mocked for his social media presence. His extraordinarily high number of followers led to a discussion between Rob and Tyson Apostol as to whether all his followers were legitimate people, and his tweets are often included during the "Rupert Tweets" game in the social media segment of each Survivor voicemails podcast. References External Links *Billy Garcia's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)